Lovely
by mellyb6
Summary: My entry for the Sort Of Beautiful contest. Bella works in a kindergarten and on the first day of the school year she meets a man that she quickly becomes intrigued by. AH. Lemon.


**"SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" Entry**

**Title: _Lovely_**

**Your pen name(s): mellyfrisco6 **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this challenge visit the "SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" profile page:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2046940/**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight characters and related likeness owned by Stephenie Meyer, Little Brown Publishing. No profits have been received in the production of this piece.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella works in a kindergarten and on the first day of the school year she meets a man she's quickly becoming addicted and intrigued by...

The first part of the story is from Bella's Point of View. The last part is from Jacob's.

**Word count**: 6821.

A thousand of thanks to my Beta, the incredible **faites-comme-moi **for her work on this story. You rock.

* * *

The first day of the school year is always a tough one especially when you teach kindergarteners. Well, _teach_ isn't really the appropriate word but you get the idea. The children were coming in, clinging to their parents' arm or excitedly coming forward to greet us. I was a new teacher so I didn't really feel at ease. Everything was new, which was both scary and exciting. New job, new school, new town, new house, new life.

I tried to spot all the children I'd be in charge of, some of them not wanting to leave their parents. That was always a painful sight to witness, children's tears sometimes accompanied by their parents'. I finally managed to get all the children inside the room except for one little girl who definitely didn't want to leave her father's arms. I decided to allow him five more minutes before going to coax the little girl into the classroom. The other teacher, who was helping me adjust for the first week, went into the room to introduce herself to the kids and soon had them quieted down. I was fidgeting my hands with apprehension and, though I'd wanted to give them some time alone, I decided to go take the girl to the classroom.

"I'm sorry it took so long," someone apologized and I jumped from the proximity of the voice. I spun around to see the man and his daughter next to me. I wanted to say something but I was kind of speechless. He was just…just breathtaking and I knew at once I must look like a lovesick teenager. _Just breathe._

"It's okay, the first days are always the toughest ones," I finally managed to say. "I'm Isabella Swan, your daughter's teacher."

"Hello. I…just take care of her, please. It's her first day at school."

I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes when he let go of his daughter after kissing her cheek. His eyes were totally and completely filled with sadness and, all of a sudden, all I wanted was to comfort this big man who showed his weakness without any fear.

"I'll take care of her, I promise." _And I'd take care of you, too, if I could_.

He waved goodbye and rapidly went away, not looking back once. I took the little girl's hand in mine and we had just entered the classroom when I realized I didn't even know his name. _Crap_. Anyway, he must be married. Of course, if he has a daughter. There must be a woman in his life.

The first day passed in a blur but I could remember that it went really well. The kids seemed to thoroughly enjoy being there and I really liked their company. By the end of the day, though, their screams and squeals had led to a headache. I also had problems concentrating at lunch because all I could think about was the man I saw this morning. Think about his hair, black, long, shiny, just like his daughter. His face, so much like the one of a young boy rather than the one of a father. His skin, which had looked so smooth, his lips, his…_Wow, you've got to stop this now!_ But more than everything else, his eyes. His beautiful eyes where I would have wanted to dive in forever. His eyes so full of sadness to leave his daughter for a day, full of a sadness that'd made me want to hug him and tell him everything would be all right, just as if he'd been a little boy. _Maybe he will come to take his daughter back home. I hope so._

And he did. As soon as he spotted his daughter, a huge smile lit his face. A smile so bright that it erased the sadness in his eyes. _Go and talk to him._ No, I can't, he's certainly married. _But you're his daughter's teacher. Go and talk to him._ So I did. I talked to him about his daughter's day every day. Talked about his daughter but nothing else. I soon realized I was looking forward to seeing him every morning and every afternoon. Every time I spotted his huge form and the russet skin of his face, the russet skin that I could easily imagine under his shirt, the russet skin covering his muscles…_You stop, now!_ But I just couldn't. I was becoming addicted to him, to his smile every time he looked at his daughter, to his voice, so polite; though I'd the feeling it wouldn't sound like this when he was in a more intimate place. A voice he seemed to use only for social places. I would love to hear his real voice.

The day I told him his daughter played a joke on a little boy by coloring his face with markers, he just laughed and I'd had to remind myself to breathe. His smile was so natural, so easy, so like him.

"Well, she's just like her dad," he said before realizing he must have apologized for what she did. I was beginning to build a data-base with all the details I had learned about Sarah Black's father. _He likes to make jokes_.

........

We were now in October and I still yet had to really talk to him about anything but his daughter. _Maybe you should ask him first if he's married._ I was really beginning to doubt this to be true. No one other than him was picking up the little girl after school and I didn't know a lot of mothers who didn't want to see their child at the end of the school day. Yet, I just couldn't go and ask him if he was married. _Be subtle_. Actually, it was his daughter who gave me the perfect excuse to ask him. But when I knew the answer, though, I couldn't decide if I was glad of it or not.

"See, daddy!"

"Wow, that's great, princess!" he exclaimed while looking at the drawing his daughter had made during the day. You know the fake smile most parents wear when they look at what their children did at school? That wasn't the smile he was wearing right now. He was genuinely happy.

"It's very good, indeed. You and your wife must be so proud of her."

All of a sudden, the smile dropped, the jaw clenched, and the skin got a bit whiter. He dropped his gaze while tightening his hold on the little girl. When he looked back down at me again he didn't look happy at all. _Oh boy, what did you say? _

"I don't have a wife. I mean…Sarah doesn't have a mother. Good bye."

I was left speechless while knowing that I should have apologized. _You just screwed up everything._ What do I do now? But before I could decide to go after them, they were gone. I would have to apologize first thing tomorrow morning.

He didn't give me the chance to apologize the next morning. Not that I didn't want to. I was in a corner of the front yard of the school, trying to find the best way to say how sorry I was. I was sorry I'd asked such a question but now I really knew he was single. He was a single father. This thought had kept me from getting any rest during the night. It only made me want to help him more, to get to know him more, to be a part of his life.

He didn't give me a chance because, when I scanned the place to see if he was there, I spotted him looking in my direction. When he saw that I saw him he strode towards me and stopped a few feet away to ask his daughter to go play with the other kids. This would be the first time I would talk to him alone.

"Hello," I tentatively began. "I wanted to say that I was sorry for yesterday and…"

"You don't have to apologize," he cut me off. "I'm the one who needs to. I'm sorry I was so harsh. It's just a touchy subject and…"

"I understand but…I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid. Mmmh…would you agree to something to make up for my behavior?" I asked, more confident than usual. He tilted his head to the side and I melted under his gaze. _God, get a grip on yourself. You look like a fool!_

"I should be the one who wants to make up for my behavior. If I remember right, you didn't do anything wrong. Would you be opposed to getting a coffee with me one of these days?"

Did he just ask me out? No, it's just a coffee. There's nothing romantic about going to have a coffee together. Is this a date? He asked me out! Wait...is this right? He's one of my student's parents. _Oh, come on!!! You've had plenty of naughty thoughts about him._

"So…what do you say?" he asked again and I opened my eyes, blushing. When did I close them, anyway? He was giving me with a strange look, both full of hope and fear. _I must know his story._

"A coffee would be lovely." _What? I never say this kind of thing!_ What's wrong with me? This man has the irritating yet sweet ability to make me go blank and to make me speak in ways I wouldn't normally. He smiled at my answer, a bad move because now all I could focus on was his lips.

"Would tonight be okay for you?" he asked right away. Wow, he doesn't lose any time, that's for sure. Any time would be okay for me, as long as I spend it with him.

"Tonight would be lo…great." Gah! I straightened my face and smiled in response at his smile. You couldn't not smile back at him. It was infectious. He waved goodbye at his daughter and, when he crossed the front gate to go back to his car, he turned around and flashed me a brilliant smile. _Oh god, could tonight be already here?_

.........

The day was a complete disaster. First, thanks to my clumsiness, I managed to hurt myself with a table. A stupid, useless table! I have a huge bruise on my elbow. And, as if it could be any worse, one of the kids just threw up on me. Why? Why? Only on the day I'm going out with this amazing man! Maybe I could manage to go home before meeting him?

I should have known better than that. After I'd decided to go and change clothes I realized I didn't know where we were to meet. So I was stuck at school waiting for him to see the total mess that I was. Thankfully, he just smiled a little and, though it was at my expense, I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. He drove me to my place so I could get some clean clothes before leaving to take his daughter to her aunt. Before I could even put on some make-up he was back, ringing at the front door. I didn't usually wear make-up but I still wanted to impress him. I wasn't very good at flirting but I had the feeling he was worth it.

"You look better," he said with a smirk and I had another feeling that maybe his social façade had faded a bit.

"So, where do we go, Mr. Black?"

"Oh please, we're not at school anymore and besides Mr. Black is my father. A very nice guy, by the way, but I'm Jacob, just Jacob."

"Okay, Jacob, just Jacob. Where do we go now?" It amazed me that for more than one month I'd fantasized about him without even knowing his first name. Yet, now that I knew it, I had to admit that it really suited him. I was spending time with Jacob, the handsome Native American that, at the moment, couldn't take his eyes off of me.

"I'm new in Seattle. I don't know a lot of places. Maybe we could take something to-go and go to a park?" he suggested and it sounded perfect at once. That was more than a coffee, though.

It was easy being alone with Jacob, walking and sipping on our coffee just like every other couple in the park. Uh-oh. _Couple?_ I'd been right about the public façade he wore at school. He was more talkative now than he had ever been in the last month and a half. The more we walked, the more he opened up to me. At first, we talked about what we both knew: his daughter.

"Ooops, I'm sorry," he said after he told me another anecdote about the little girl. "I'm taking over the conversation. That's not very polite."

_Who cares about what is polite? You have the sweetest voice I've ever heard in a man's mouth. Just keep talking._

"No, it's okay. Could we just…maybe sit for a while? I can't keep up with you pace."

"Oh sure. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was walking so fast."

He gestured to a bench nearby and we went to sit, facing each other. We fell silent for a moment staring in front of each other. At least that was what I was doing but what I really wanted to do was to look at him, to tuck behind his ear the lock of his hair that was hiding his face. As if he read my thoughts he met my gaze and smiled, the kind of smile that made me forget everything and that made the whole place get fuzzy. He tucked his hair back and sighed.

"I like this place," he simply said but I could hear that there was a "but" hidden somewhere.

"But…?" I knew that maybe I was pushing him a little too far but I really was curious and I really wanted to know about his story. He looked down at me, even when we were sitting he was so much taller than me, and then sighed again.

"I moved here because I wanted Sarah to have a chance outside of the reservation but I miss it. I never thought I would miss that creepy place but I do. Seattle's such a big city. I get lost all the time."

"Where is the reservation you're talking about?"

"Somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula. It's so small no one knows about it."

We fell silent once again before he asked me more about my life. I told him I was from Phoenix and that I was having a hard time adjusting to the weather up here. He told me he used to be a mechanic but that now he was trying to find a job that could work around the school's schedule and it wasn't very easy to do.

"Maybe you could ask for something at the school," I suggested. I knew they were looking for custodians and though it wasn't a very good job it paid and, after all, we really needed them. Without our custodians, we would live in dust and rubbish. "I know they're looking for custodians. I know it's not a great job but…"

"That would be wonderful!" he exclaimed, before pulling me into a hug. I was so surprised at first I didn't know how to react. Then I found that I liked the way I fit in his arms and I relaxed. The moment just lasted for a few seconds before he seemed to come to his senses and pulled away. "Oh God, I'm sorry I…"

"It's okay, don't worry. You're forgiven."

We locked eyes for a moment and I knew something was different, something was about to change. His look was hesitant yet determined and the intensity of his eyes made me blush, like his eyes were burning my skin. I dropped my gaze before sipping at my coffee to occupy my hands and my mouth.

"I'll talk about you to the principal and I'll see what I can do," I said when I was sure that my voice wouldn't tremble.

"That would be…lovely." I don't know what got into me except that he just made fun of me and I couldn't help but slap his arm in reproach. When my hand collided with his arm, I kind of felt the muscles underneath the clothes, making me wonder what they felt like when he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked surprised by my move and so was I when I realized what I had just done.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out, my blush expanding towards my ears. _I'm an idiot, a useless idiot._

"Don't worry, you're forgiven."

.......

We talked a little more after that and then he said that he had to pick his daughter back up. She really was the most important person in his life and though he didn't say that out loud, you could guess it all the same by the way he talked about her.

He dropped me at my place and escorted me to my apartment door. All the way up the stairs, I became more and more nervous just feeling his presence a few steps behind me. When we arrived at my door, I turned around to see him hesitating a few feet away from me.

"Well…that was great, Jacob. Thank you," I said, not knowing what else to say but mentally slapping myself for being so plain.

"Yeah, it was great. Mmm…I'd like to…see you again, you know." He whispered the last part and my heart skipped a beat. _Breathe_. "Out of the school, I mean."

"Oh, I…I don't know." _You're an idiot. Stop that! You like him for God's sake!_

"What I mean is I do…like you but I don't know how to do it properly and I don't even know if that was a date or…and…oh screw it."

He stopped rambling about what had definitely been a date to cross the space between us. I looked up at him, getting lost in his immense eyes, once again full of fear and hesitation. He was close; he was very close…He put one hand on my arm and it was like an electrical shock to me.

"Bella…," he whispered, his face so close to mine I could feel his breath on my face when he talked. I leaned forward, my eyes locked on his lips, getting closer and closer by the second until they were on mine, warming them up in an instant and making me forget everything but him. His lips were as smooth as I'd imagined them and so soft like they were made of some delicate material. The kiss was gentle yet it lasted for a very long time before he broke away, looking for something from me.

"I do…like you," he said again, his forehead resting on mine. "I've liked you since the first day we met at school, when I wouldn't let go of Sarah. Since that day I've wanted to ask you out but I didn't know how to do it. I don't even know if this was the right thing to do," he added, looking into my eyes and that's the moment I'm pretty sure everything changed in my life.

I raised my hand to touch his face, partly because I desperately wanted to know if I'd been right and if his skin was as smooth as I thought, partly to reassure him. I brought my other hand up then locked my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I like you, too. A lot," I admitted and he brought his lips to mine once again. This kiss was gentle just like the first, there was no need to rush and I could totally enjoy the moment, the softness of his tongue in my mouth, the way his long hair felt in my hands, the way _his_ hands felt on my clothed hips. They were radiating heat and, by the time we broke away for air, we were both panting.

"I guess it would be…lovely to see you again," I whispered in his ear, tip-toeing up to reach it. His face broke into a smile and he kissed my nose gently, which surprised me a bit. _How could a man so sweet be single?_ "What about tomorrow?" His face fell a bit when I said that.

"Tomorrow I can't…I have to go to the doctor with Sarah. I…I'll call you, okay?" Without waiting for my answer, he turned back and jogged down the stairs, not looking back at me. By the time I heard the door of the building close on him I remembered that he didn't have my phone number. He was already gone, though. What just got into him?

_Oh shoot!_ Tomorrow is Saturday. No school, no Jacob. _Shoot, shoot, shoot! _

.........

I spent the weekend replaying the scene which took place on my doorstep. The confessions, the kiss, actually the _kisses_, the way his body had felt so right next to mine, the way his hands had felt so right on my body, the fact that he liked me and the escape. What had I done? Had I done something wrong? Said something wrong? I replayed the conversation in my head but I just couldn't find what didn't go right. Everything had felt perfect and then he had just fled away from me, without even a look.

This Monday morning, I was tenser than any other morning. I needed to talk to him. I needed to know what was wrong and how I could fix it. But he didn't come. It was a woman who brought Sarah. A woman who looked so much like Jacob I assumed it was his sister. I tried not to look disappointed because I was at work but it pissed me off that he wasn't there. Well, maybe he found a job and couldn't make it to the school.

Yet, it was frustrating not to know and at lunch break I went through the school files to find his address. _I'm not stalking him, I'm not stalking him, I'm not stalking him. I just need answers to my questions._ I scrawled it on a piece of paper still hoping that he would show up to pick up his daughter and that I wouldn't have to use the address. But he didn't show up and here I was, parked in front of his apartment building. I'd waited a bit after school, taking time to go home and put on some fresh clothes.

I climbed the stairs hastily and knocked on his door, hoping that he would be there. He opened the door within seconds, his face clearly showing his surprise to see me on his doorstep.

"How did you…"

"The school files. Can I come in, please?" I cut him off with a rudeness that wasn't mine. He motioned for me to step inside and I did, scanning my surroundings on the way. "Is Sarah here?"

"No, she's with my sister." Good, we could talk without being interrupted.

"What did I do wrong?"

"What? What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong. It…"

"Then why did you tell that you would call me when you deliberately knew you didn't have my number? And why didn't you come to school today?" I was supposed to only come here to get answers but as I was talking, I could feel tears coming to my eyes and threatening to escape. He sighed, then sat on the couch, patting the empty space beside him.

"You didn't do anything wrong; I can assure you of that. I really liked being with you. I really do. But it's complicated and…"

"I don't see what's complicated. You like me and I like you. Period. Nothing's complicated in the equation."

"I don't come by myself, Bella. I'm a package deal. I have a kid and I know by experience that when I bring this up most girls tend to go away. I'm so sick of girls running away because of this. I don't know if I can take it one more time."

_Oh crap. Isabella, you're an idiot._ Of course, girls are scared of a man with a child. It comes with too much responsibility and a lack of freedom they're not ready for. I looked up at him and he was looking straight in front of him, his hair partially hiding his face from my sight.

"Jacob…," I whispered while putting my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think that it could be a problem. I mean of course it's kind of scary but I already knew about Sarah before kissing you and, believe it or not, it hadn't crossed my mind that it would be a problem to have her in my life if I had you." As I said this I realized I really meant it. I was too young to be a mother but I wouldn't mind at all having Sarah as a permanent feature of my life. "I do…like you, Jacob. And when I say this I mean that I like everything about you and, if you're willing to have me, I'm willing to have all of you, including Sarah."

His hand covered mine on his arm before he turned his head to look at me. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumb then leaned forward to press my lips to his. When we broke away I smiled gently, rubbing his arm with my hand.

"Thanks, Bella. Just…thanks. You don't know how much it means to me." He leaned forward to press his lips to mine once again while shifting on the couch to put one hand on the small of my back. Just like the first time he put his hands on my hips, the contact electrified me.

His kiss became more urgent and I was beginning to feel dizzy from what was happening so I put my arms around his neck to steady myself. He broke the kiss to look into my eyes, his look full of lust yet hesitating. I nodded my consent before being laid back on the couch. His hands roamed my sides for a few moments until he tentatively slid them under my blouse. If I thought that the feeling of his hands on my clothes was good, the feeling of his skin pressed against mine was just wonderful. _Oh my God, this is better than anything I imagined._

His lips deserted mine to go explore my neck, eliciting a quiet moan. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling, my arms sliding down to encircle his waist before sneaking under his shirt. I could clearly feel all the muscles I had imagined for a long time so I ran my fingers along the soft skin of his chest, causing him to groan and to buck his hips into mine.

He then went to unbutton my blouse while I was mentally blaming myself for not wearing a sexier bra. His hands were shaking so much he didn't manage to get many of the buttons off.

"Hey, don't be so nervous," I whispered, taking his hands in mine to reassure him. He gave me a sheepish look before resting his forehead to mine.

"It's just that…it's been a long time since…I haven't…" _Oh._ "I'm just afraid I…"

"You'll do just fine, don't worry," I reassured him, stroking his cheek with one hand while my other one unbuttoned my blouse. "If you want the truth, it's been a long time for me, too."

He smiled the smile that I liked, the one which warmed my heart and I smiled back, pushing my blouse off my shoulders. Before I knew it he sat up right, pulling me up with him so I was straddling his lap. My admission seemed to have given him more confidence. He caressed my shoulders softly while taking my blouse off, leaving me in just a bra. He looked at my covered breasts with such a sweet look it made me blush. Slowly, he leaned forward to kiss me and unclasped the last piece of clothing covering my chest. I disposed of it rapidly and, when I looked at him again, he shook his head and smiled.

"God, Bella, you're beautiful," he finally said, extending his hand to touch the skin around my breasts. Once again, it was like an electrical shock which made me shiver with pleasure.

"That's a lie," I responded, showing him the multiple scars that covered my skin, most of them due to my hopeless clumsiness. I also had a huge burn on my stomach due to a time when I bumped into a barbecue while wearing only a bikini.

"Okay, physically you're sort of beautiful but here," he added, resting his open hand on my heart, "inside, you are beautiful." This is one of the cutest things I've ever heard! _You have to keep this man, Swan._

I leaned forward and met his lips while I pulled on the hem of his shirt to take it off. Once he was shirtless I was the one looking with reverence. He was perfect. I ran my finger up and down his chest, feeling his hot skin under my fingertips until I reached the waistband of his jeans. I ran my fingers a bit under it, causing him to ground his hips into mine one more time.

"If you knew what you're doing to me…" he groaned while cupping my breasts in his hands.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea," I whispered in his ear, stroking him through the denim of his jeans. I couldn't help but smile at the power I had on him but suddenly his hands left my breasts and I felt cold and empty.

"Hold on tight."

He pulled my legs securely around his waist, put his arms around my waist then stood upright before striding to the door which I assumed led to his bedroom. When we were inside he put me down and unbuttoned my pants while I was doing the same with his. The two garments fell to the ground at the same time, leaving him in black boxers and me in black panties. He took a step forward to get out of his jeans and I took a step backward to do the same when my back bumped into the wall. He kept on walking towards me until his body was totally pressed to mine and I could feel every part of him. His hand stroked my arm before sliding further down to my underwear which he hastily took off of me, letting them fall to the floor, too. I wanted him to be naked, too, but before I could raise my hand to grab his boxers, his hand was already sliding down again. Sliding down to my inner thigh, making my whole body shiver though I wasn't cold at all. He was more than hot, in more than one sense of the term and each of his touches were pure bliss.

Then his hand finally reached what it was aiming at between my legs and I had to get a grab onto his arm to prevent me from falling. _Holy shit! Is he sure he hasn't done this in a while? _He lifted my leg to his waist while his finger entered me, making me more hot and aroused than I could think possible. _Fuck! If he doesn't stop this I'm gonna come right here, right now. If you can't control yourself you're going to ruin everything._

I let go of one of his arms and my own hand sneaked into his boxers, causing him to stop his movement for one brief second. He then groaned and became more urgent, lowering his head to suck on my left breast. I grabbed him, finally realizing how big he was. I tugged on his underwear before pulling them down, eventually seeing him in all his glory, naked in front of me.

"You're perfect."

"That's a lie," he said with a smile that I could feel on my skin, mirroring my words from earlier.

"No, it isn't." I didn't manage to get this part out right because I was panting from both his finger and his mouth on me. I gave up on talking, concentrating instead on stroking him, discovering his softness in my own hand before I realized I couldn't really take it anymore. "Jacob, please, I want you inside."

"I'm already inside of you, Bella." _You moron_.

"The other part of you, idiot."

He chuckled then let go of my leg around his waist. He straightened up, looked directly into my eyes and licked the fingers that were inside me seconds ago. Then, in one stride, he went to his bedside drawer to retrieve a condom. I gave him a curious look and he just shrugged before rushing back to me.

"It's better to buy them even if I don't use them than not buying them at all."

I nodded before taking the condom off his hands to roll it on him. He cupped my face in both of his hands and kissed me softly. Then he lifted me up so I could put my legs around his waist and, when he was sure I was ready, he lowered me onto him, pausing an instant to give me time to adjust.

That was the best feeling in the world, Jacob inside of me, Jacob's body connected to mine in such an intimate way. Jacob's body moving inside of mine, eliciting many not so quiet moans from my part and even more groans from him.

"Oh God, Bella…"

"Don't stop, just…don't stop. Oh my…" I threw my head back, the pleasure almost overwhelming me. The feeling was just perfect but I wanted more, more of him, more of everything. I pushed against him until he stumbled backward and fell on the bed, me on top of him. I pressed on his chest to steady myself, feeling the sweat on my hands, the sweat all over his body. It didn't take long for him to come, his body jerking in spasms, his voice husky, a goofy smile plastered on his face. It took only this sight for me to come, too, collapsing on his chest, my hair glued to my face by the sweat. I kissed his chest softly before rolling off of him and onto my side. He quickly disposed of the condom and within seconds he was back next to me, enveloping me in his warm embrace. _This man is amazingly amazing_.

"That was…"

"Yes, it was," he cut me off, kissing my forehead. We didn't say anything else, both of us busy trying to get our breathing and heartbeat back under control. We stayed in this blissful silence for a while, me trying to realize how lucky I was to be in bed with this man and him stroking my arm lightly and humming a song I didn't know.

"Jacob?" I asked, sorry to break the silence but really feeling this was the right time. "What happened to Sarah's mother?" _If you ruin everything by asking this again you're going to regret it. Please, please don't get mad. Please._

He sighed before propping himself on his elbow to look at me. He didn't look as mad as he was the first time I brought this subject up. This time he looked sad and a bit angry but I could tell it wasn't directed at me.

"She left. She left just a few weeks after Sarah's birth. She left me alone and I was barely twenty. I didn't know what to do. I don't know where she is now. She never tried to talk to me again. She never tried to see Sarah. For me, she's just as good as dead."

I sat up and hugged him tightly, feeling that he needed to be comforted. When he first told me Sarah didn't have a mother I had thought she was dead but this was worse. How could she have done that her child? I knew I would never be able to do such a thing.

"Sarah means the world to me, you know. I do all I can to make her as happy as possible but she still misses a mom. She has my sister but it's not the same…God, I'm sorry. I doubt you want to see me crying after what just happened." He laughed but his voice was a bit broken.

"It's okay, don't worry. But enough talk about the other women in your life, okay?" I pouted childishly which made him laugh and I mean really laugh. He crashed his lips to mine and rolled on top of me, making me forget everything else but the feeling of his body pressed against mine.

…..

Jacob's POV

I threw the Frisbee in the air for the tenth time in a row, trying to put less strength in my throw. _Maybe this time she'll catch it_. And indeed much to her surprise and my own, she ran with all her speed and managed to grab the flying object before it landed on the grass. She lost her balance in the process and fell on the grass, astonished. I ran to her side to make sure that she was okay. I would hate myself if it was my fault if she got hurt but she began to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Did you see that, Daddy?" she asked when I grabbed her arms to pull her up right. The pride in her eyes was worth dying for. I smiled back, realizing I was looking in my own eyes. My daughter didn't look at all like the one who gave her birth, the one who'd never be her mother. Sarah looked just like me, just like my mother.

"That's was awesome, princess!" I exclaimed, getting ready to throw the Frisbee again but she scanned our surroundings until her eyes found the person she was looking for.

"Mommy, did you see that?" she yelled at the second most important person in my life who was sitting on the grass reading a book. The woman who, for the last four years, had made each day greater than the previous one. The woman who had managed to make my life feel complete again, the woman who finally gave my daughter what she was missing.

She looked up from her reading and smiled widely but her look asked me what had just happened.

"She managed to grab the Frisbee pretty well, didn't she?" I helped her, striding in her direction, Sarah hopping next to me. She sat next to Bella while I sat on her other side. Bella straightened her face in another smile.

"It was just great, sweetie. Ouch!"

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"I think you're little sister wants to get out and play with you," Bella responded, rubbing her round stomach and flashing me another bright smile. Sarah giggled before taking off to grab daisies in the field.

Bella closed her book and leaned her head on my shoulder. I pressed my hand to her belly, feeling the baby kicking against it. I was going to be a father again. I just hoped that this time, the woman wouldn't abandon me. I knew Bella wouldn't do something like that to me yet I couldn't help feeling insecure. She was the woman I'd been waiting for my entire life. The ring was burning a hole in my pocket but now was not the time. _Oh and screw it. There's no right time for this._

"Bella?" I asked softly, cupping her chin to make her look at me. "Would you like to spend the rest of your days with me? Officially?"

I showed her the ring in my palm and she blushed the blush that I loved so much, the blush that didn't mean that she was embarrassed but that she liked something very much. She stroked my cheek the way I liked her to before bringing her lips to mine.

"Yes, that would be…lovely," she finally answered when she broke the kiss and my heart cried out of joy.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed because I really enjoyed writing this story! Be sure to check all the other stories written for the contest and write your own. We always need some good Jacob's stories!!!


End file.
